but if anything, that's what is going to save me
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Como acontece com a maioria das coisas importantes, Jeff Winger não tem muita certeza de como isso começou.


**but if anything, that's what is going to save me**

Como acontece com a maioria das coisas importantes, Jeff Winger não tem muita certeza de como isso começou.

A única coisa que sabe é que, há uns quatro anos, ele acharia tudo isso um absurdo. Depois de três anos em Greendale, no entanto, ele aprendeu a reconhecer melhor essas coisas importantes quando elas aparecem, e está até praticando não largar mais delas.

Abed se desculpa por tentar cortar o braço de Jeff enquanto eles caminham em direção ao pátio e logo solta a ideia, falando muito rapidamente. Ele surpreende a si mesmo e a Shirley, que estava ali por perto, quando concorda. Uma viagem. Os sete deles, na estrada, até o Grand Canyon. Parece ainda mais patético por ser uma das clássicas viagens de família em férias. Abed olha pra ele de um jeito estranho, meio desesperado, percebendo que daqui a um ano tudo pode acabar. Jeff ainda pretende passar o dia 23 de maio de 2013 em seu almoço solitário e vencedor na churrascaria mais longe de Greendale, mas acha que mudou o suficiente para aproveitar esse tempo que eles ainda têm.

Então Jeff concorda. Com a _viagem_, mas, é claro, ele devia saber que havia mais do que isso.

**i.** _Espanhol_

Quando já estão todos sentados na van alugada com cheiro suspeito, Abed tira a câmera da mochila e diz que pensou em recriar a história do Greendale Seven para seu novo filme, e ele até aceita ser mais do que um espectador dessa vez. Britta concorda (claro que concorda), dizendo ser uma experiência positiva para o grupo. Pierce fica tão animado com o prospecto de participar de duas coisas diferentes com todos os outros que tira os olhos da estrada e quase bate a van. Jeff dá um longo suspiro e pensa em pedir o silêncio de todos e interromper a ideia ridícula, mas Annie e Troy já deram mil dicas para Abed sobre como executá-la, e o novo Jeff não consegue ignorar isso.

O novo Jeff realmente não sabe o que faz.

No primeiro restaurante sujo de meio de estrada, eles descem para recriar aquele primeiro discurso na sala de estudos. Jeff se lembra até da referência à Shark Week, e obedece a todas as instruções de Abed, mas o clima nostálgico e feliz desaparece rapidamente. É hora de escolher o que pedir para comer naquele _diner_ decadente. Eles definitivamente ainda têm problemas de comunicação. Jeff ouve tantas reclamações que até pensa em fazer o discurso Winger da viagem, mas parece meio cedo para isso, e ele deixa para lá.

Mais tarde, quando eles estão novamente na estrada (Shirley no volante), Jeff finge checar seu telefone enquanto escuta o resto do grupo conversar sobre ansiedades e medos e guerras de paintball, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

**ii.** _Antropologia_

Depois que anoitece, eles decidem parar para dormir em um hotel pequeno e limpinho, mais ou menos na metade do caminho. Os dois quartos que eles alugam têm uma porta em comum, e eles a deixam aberta para recriar o _bottle episode_ em que Annie perdeu sua caneta roxa. Eles não têm o macaco ou o reitor ou Chang, mas é divertido improvisar.

Jeff não acredita que realmente está fazendo aquilo quando se voluntaria para ajudar na produção dessa parte do filme. Ele também ajuda a apartar a inevitável briga que acontece mais tarde (forte de travesseiros ou cabana de lençóis?), e, agora sim, dá seu discurso habitual. As referências da vez são as irmãs Kardashian e uma música do Michael Jackson.

Parece estranho para ele, mas é só ao se deitar após o filme e a briga que ele percebe como são parecidos, como existe alguma coisa que se repete em todos eles. Talvez seja o espírito de derrota geral dos estudantes de Greendale, mas talvez seja algo mais, algo humano e de verdade e acolhedor. É tudo uma grande bobagem, ele diz baixinho, e se vira na cama para dormir.

**iii.** _Biologia_

Todos estão de mau humor ao acordar, o que é realmente conveniente, como se eles tivessem combinado. Annie e Pierce compram alguma coisa para o café da manhã e Troy assume o volante. Durante a viagem, eles recriam o projeto de biologia sabotado, e é um desastre muito parecido com o que realmente aconteceu.

O mais absurdo é que, quando eles finalmente chegam ao Grand Canyon, suados e cansados e fartos de _fast food_, nenhum deles consegue ficar muito animado. É bonito, mas não vale tanto a pena quanto todos dizem. Talvez nenhum deles seja muito normal, desprezando um dos monumentos mais movimentados do país.

O que realmente vale a pena é a visão que Jeff tem do resto do grupo, dançando uma música da Miley Cyrus que toca no rádio da van, em frente ao Grand Canyon. Ele começa a dançar também, meio tímido no começo, mas Troy coloca as mãos nos ombros dele e improvisa um trenzinho dançante. É uma ótima ideia, e todos se juntam a eles.

**iv.** _História_

Jeff assume a direção na volta. Abed quer recriar a visita deles ao Grand Canyon. Há brigas e jogos e conversa. Há Jeff dirigindo de volta para Greendale e Britta e Pierce e Annie e Abed e Shirley e Troy.

Como acontece com a maioria das coisas importantes, Jeff Winger não tem muita certeza de como isso começou.

A única coisa que sabe é que, há uns quatro anos, ele acharia tudo isso um absurdo. Depois de três anos em Greendale, no entanto, ele aprendeu a reconhecer melhor essas coisas importantes quando elas aparecem, e está até praticando não largar mais delas.


End file.
